Deus Ex Machina
by Sabersonic
Summary: It is after the downfall of the Planetary Masters of Sol, did the saga of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard finally conclude. Or did it? With but a single, desperate wish, both Mamoru and Kaidou have sent them upon a journey that is not as benevolent as what it first appears...


**Deus Ex Machina**

I admit, it's been a while since I last GaoGaiGar so I might get a few details incorrect here and there. Nothing major, I presume, so it shouldn't be too bad of a deviation. All for the sake of telling this particular one-shot teaser and all.

Anyway, we're all familiar in how in the most dire of straits, the protagonist and/or their comrades receive a miracle that not only gets them out of that particular scrape, but also make them more formidable and ready to confront the next challenge, the next opponent head on.

Very few ever wondered what the price was for such a miracle, what is lost in exchanged for a new power up. Many times it's never addressed, or so minor that it doesn't make that great of an impact.

What if it was? What if the cost is the pavement of the road that would lead to the worst possible outcome imaginable?

But more importantly, what if that was the intention?

OH! I almost forgot, the disclaimer.

 **Disclaimer** **:** King of Braves GaoGaiGar is the intellectual property of Takara Co., Ltd., Nagoya TV, and Sunrise. This story is written in tribute to the series and thus I do not legally own the property in any way possible, so it is encouraged that you, fellow readers who are not lawyers, to support the official release of said property whenever legally possible.

 **Encounter 01: A Chance of Hope**

The last Escape Space Missiles were launched, their precious payload being one Mamoru Amami born Latio of the Green Planet, and Ikumi Kaidou originally christened with the designation Arma, rocketed towards the very edge of the false Trinity System's spacetime border to open a lone meter bridged between that space and that unto which the Sol system lies.

Upon this sojourn back to Earth, both Mamoru and Kaidou could hear the voices of their fellow comrades at arms of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard. Though the ghostly tones of GekiRyuJin, Mic Sounders the thirteenth, EnRyu, HyoRyu, KouRyu, AnRyu, Goldimarg, Volfogg, even Koutaro Taiga, Geki Hyuuma, Soldato J, Renais Kerdif-Shishioh, and Evoluders Mikoto Utsugi and Guy Shishioh offered words of encouragement, it did not erase the sorrow the two young boys held within their hearts, the pain of survivors guilt as the ES Missiles approached the event horizon from the doomed space that was the false Trinity System and into the now saved spacetime of the Sol system.

"Together with…. the oath sworn through courage…" Both Mamoru and Kaidou declared ever so painfully, beneath the weight of the knowledge that they were the only surviving members of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard even if it was in spirit.

It was at that moment, as the ES portal had begun to constrict, a single wish, a desperate hope, echoed in their hearts.

'Someone save them!'

And something did hear their anguished pleas: The Power of Jupiter. The same energy that enabled their escape from the false Trinity Solar System's own Big Crunch. It knew that those of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard had the ability, the integrity, and the will to overcome any obstacle thrown their way. This will be no different and it will be done by The Power's intervention.

To The Power, the span of two seconds was no different than the passing of sixty-five million years: a span of time that meant little to The Power. Though it was but a fragment of its previous potential when whole, it was still formidable in its divine reach.

Two seconds was enough for The Power to repair the damage done unto the spacecraft and mechanoids from their final confrontation with the Planetary Masters of Sol. The Power even resurrected their lost members such as Leo and Kizuna Shishioh and Papillion Noir; they would need to be at their greatest strength for what is to come. The Power had great plans for the Gutsy Galaxy Guard that would ultimately allow The Power to reunite its lost fragments across the multiverse and become one being once more as the Gutsy Galaxy Guard ships were flung into an adjacent universe, from certain death to near certain death.

After all, it had only saved them from the false Trinity Solar System's Big Crunch and thus answered the prayers of the young boys so that they would live. They did not specify that they would actually live out in peace the rest of their days. In fact, there were greater dangers in The Power's designs upon the Gutsy Galaxy Guard then they had ever faced, new worlds to explore and new people to interact. The Power's intent was perfectly clear with a simple declaration to only its lost scattered self across the multiverse of existence:

' **DAAR SHAMMUESREDUMME WHAL INA FEN VOSESPRUZAH ZUVO!** '

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's rather short and brief, but it does make the setup clear enough: The Power is not just some power upgrade or Chekhov's Gun that pops up whenever the heroes need a boost in power to do the (then) impossible, but rather a sapient will that has less than noble intentions for the crew.

After all, when something twists the innocent, desperate desires of a young child for its own selfish intentions, surely that can't be a good sign for anyone involved fictional or not.

Anyway, it's just a bit of a teaser, little more than a one-shot with little, if any plans to expand upon it. For the impatient, or adventurous, feel free to write your own logical conclusion to this twist of fate. Just don't forget who gave you that brain fart in the first place.


End file.
